Connected
by Di Michelle
Summary: Renesmee's first thoughts after she is born.


**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. The characters aren't mine. **

I stared into the topaz eyes, of the person who held me. While she was pretty and speaking to me softly, lovingly, I knew she was not connected to me. Hers was not the voice that spoke softly to me while I was in my warm place, before I entered this world. No, that voice seemed to be missing. I also couldn't find the other person I was connected to. Now him I had seen. He was beautiful in his own right, but I remember the sound of his voice as he spoke to me, saying my name, Renesmee. I recognized that voice, I loved him. But I couldn't find him.

I thought I had heard his voice earlier, but now it was silent, except for this pretty person speaking to me. Still, I missed his voice and her voice, especially her voice. She had loved me, I knew this for sure. I could hear her as she told me, when I was in my warm place. I had seen her. She had been covered in something that smelled really yummy. But they took me away from her. She was silent, not moving.

I suddenly heard his voice, "Carlisle, what if it didn't work?"

"Edward, you did everything right. Listen, her heart is stronger than Emmett's was."

I listened as well and heard what this Carlisle person was talking about. It was a steady rhythm that I had heard constantly when I was in my warm place. It was a comforting sound to me, since I couldn't hear her voice. I longed to be with him though. I knew he and I were connected. I had heard him always with her. I knew that he was important to her, and me. I wish I could see him.

"Where is Renesmee?" I heard him ask.

"She is downstairs with Rosalie." Carlisle answered.

"I need to see her, hold her." He said.

Yes! He needed me, just like I needed him! I couldn't wait to see him.

"Rosalie." I heard Carlisle call. "Please bring Renesmee up."

The pretty lady that held me slowly got up and walked upstairs. So she must be Rosalie.

I took in my surroundings as we walked towards the sound, getting louder the closer we got.

I took in my surroundings as we stopped. I could hear the steady beat that had been my comfort. I looked over towards the sound and saw this beautiful woman. She was no longer covered in that yummy substance. Instead she was just beautiful, but too quiet. I wanted to hear her speak, but she just lay there, not moving.

Rosalie handed me over to him. I looked up into his eyes and I immediately felt the connection that I had been lacking in Rosalie's arms. This man, this man I was connected to. He was important to me. I wasn't sure how, I just knew he was.

"Hello my precious Renesmee." He said softly while looking at me. I looked into his eyes and lifted my hand to his face. I thought about my time with Rose and how it didn't feel right like it did with him.

He just smiled at me and said, "I missed you too."

I was pleased to see he understood me. I continued to think of him, and the silent woman on the table. I thought about hearing their voices and how happy it made me when I heard them speaking to me.

He smiled but I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I miss her too. But she will be back soon, I hope."

He wasn't fooling me. I could see the fear in his eyes so I thought of her as beautiful and holding me. I couldn't wait for it either.

He and I continued to communicate back and forth. I would rest my hand on him and think a certain thought and he would respond to it. The more I did this, the more he smiled. I liked making him happy. He was mine, and I was his. I didn't know how for sure, I just knew it was. I also knew that she was ours and I let him know that.

"Yes my precious Renesmee, she is ours. And she will be awake soon."

He continued to hold me, I was comforted by his presence, and I think he enjoyed me too. All was silent, except for the steady beat that we both listened to closely. Suddenly it changed. It became faster.

Rosalie, take Renesmee." He said.

No! I thought. I tried to show him, but he already handed me to Rosalie. I grabbed her face and tried to tell her. Rosalie calmly walked away with him, taking me with her. The whole time I had my hand on her, showing her I didn't like it.

"I know Renesmee, but I have to. Soon. Soon you will see both of them."

It was only because of what she said, that made me stop. If it was true, I could wait. But still, I couldn't stand being away from him, them. Unfortunately, all I could do was wait. So, until that moment, I just thought of them and what it would be like to finally see her and have her hold me.


End file.
